ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Music (Season 2)
This is a list of the music that was featured during Season 2 of The O.C.. Music The Distance * "Somersault" by Zero 7 * "Keep It Clean" by Dios Malos * "Eastern Glow" by The Album Leaf * "All The Arms Around You" by Halloween, Alaska The Way We Were * "Trouble Sleeping" by The Perishers * "Walnut Tree" by Keane * "Ester" by Elefant * "The End's Not Near" by The New Year * "To Be Alone With You" by Sufjan Stevens The New Kids on the Block * "On the Table" by A.C. Newman * "Assessment" by The Beta Band * "No Yes No" by Pet * "Faded Beauty Queens" by The Thrills * "Little House of Savages" by The Walkmen * "What's in it For Me" by The Walkmen * "Weekends" by The Perishers * "Worn Me Down" by Rachel Yamagata The New Era * "Silence" by Gomez * "Fortress" by Pinback * "On Your Way" by The Album Leaf * "Domesticada" by The Mosquitos * "Smile Like You Mean It" by The Killers * "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers * "Everything Will Be Allright" by The Killers * "Primitive (The Way I Treat You)" by Ambulance LTD * "Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own" by U2 The SnO.C. * "Goodnight & Go" by Imogen Heap * "Run Run Run" by Phoenix * "Desperate Guys" by The Faint * "Cool" by Gwen Stephani * "Closer" by Dirty Vegas * "Let It Die" by Feist * "Turn Off/Turn On" by Mascott * "Soft Light" by Frausdotts * "Lay Lady Lay" by Magnet f. Gemma Hayes The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't * "Christmas Is Going To The Dogs" by The Eels * "As" by Har Mar Superstar * "Mamacita, Donde Esta Santa Claus" by Guster * "Hustle" by Van McCoy * "Carol Of The Meows" by Guster * "Christmas" by Leona Naess * "Silent Night" by CHAP 200 * "|Maybe This Christmas" by Ron Sexsmith The Family Ties * "Let's Go" by Olympic Hopefuls * "Paper Thin Walls" by Modest Mouse * "The View" by Modest Mouse * "Save This Town" by Blue Foundation * "Soulfood" (Charles Webster's Banging House Dub) by Martina Topley Bird * "Twilight" by Elliot Smith * "The World At Large" by Modest Mouse The Power of Love * "Don't Give Up On Me" by Solomon Burke * "Baby You Should Know" by Joy Zipper * "Open Arms" by Journey * "New Hampshire" by Matt Pond PA * "Don't Give Up On Me" by Sandy Cohen * "She's No Lady, She's My Wife" by Sandy Cohen The Ex-Factor * "Hardcore Days & Softcore Nights" by Aqueduct * "Play" by Flunk * "Saturday Night" by The Thrills * "Girls Can Be Cruel" by Infusion * "Cali4nia" by Jazzelicious * "Not For All The Love In The World" by The Thrills * "Honey Dew" by Tom Quick * "The Curse of Comfort" by The Thrills * "Strange Religion" by Mark Lanegan Band The Accomplice * "Hands Up!" by Walking Concert * "10AM Automatic" by The Black Keys * "Western Springs" by Poster Children * "Evil" by Interpol * "Portions For Foxes" by Rilo Kiley * "Warmth" by Tiger Lou * "Strangerman" by Ringside * "Pretty (Ugly Before)" by Elliot Smith The Second Chance * "Summer Guest" by The Go Find * "Everybody Come Down" by The Delgados * "Sweets" by M. Craft * "True Love Goes" by Trent Dabbs * "Cartwheels" by The Reindeer Section * "The Bully" by Sia * "Reason Why" by Rachel Yamagata The Lonely Hearts Club * "Rear Moth" by Psapp * "Tourist" by Athlete * "No Idea" by J. Belle * "The Love Goes" by Trent Dabbs * "Outer Banks" by The Album Leaf * "Non- Photo-Blue" by Pinback * "Another Day" by The Album Leaf * "Sambossa" by Jazzelicious * "Follow" by Bang Gang * "Eve, The Apple Of My Eye" by Bell X1 The Test * "No Sleep" by Sam Roberts * "Lesson No 1" by Viva Voce * "Memories Left At Sea" by Sunday Runners * "Faking The Books" by Lali Puna * "Your Ex- Lover Is Dead" by Stars * "Misread" by Kings of Convenience The Rainy Day Women * "No Rain" by Blind Melon * "God Killed The Queen" by Louis XIV * "Faking The Books" by Sunday Runners * "Save It For A Rainy Day" by Jayhawks * "No Easy Way To Say Goodbye" by Joel Evans & Friends * "End Of The Road" by Boyz II Men * "Champagne Supernova" by Matt Pond PA The Mallpisode * "Girl" by Beck * "Big Talker" by The Murmurs * "TKO" by Le Tigre * "At The Mall" by Pansy Division * "C + F" by Sam Prekop * "E - Pro" by Beck * "Que Onda Guero" by Beck * "Scarecrow" by Beck * "Missing" by Beck * "True Love Will Find You In The End" by Beck The Blaze of Glory * "Meantime" by The Futureheads * "What I'm Looking For" by Brendan Benson * "Debaser" by Pixies * "Frequency" by Feeder * "Rock You Like A Hurricane" by Scorpions * "AFK" by Pinback * "Snakes of Hawaii" by Army Navy * "A Smile That Explodes" by Joseph Arthur The Brothers Grim * "Call Me" by Arthur Yoria * "Artists Are Boring" by Kingdom Flying Club * "Reason Is Treason" by Kasabian * "Saturday Night" by Kaiser Chiefs * "Too Much Love" by LCD Soundstystem * "Like You Like An Arsonist" by Paris Texas * "Beat Up Blue (Lucid Version)" by Justin Catalino * "I Only Want You" by Eagles Of Death Metal * "New Innocent Tyro Allegory" by Havergal The Risky Business * "Play" by Flunk * "Sister Jack" by Spoon * "Love On A Real Train" by Tangerine Dream * "Marvo Ging" by The Chemical Brothers * "Banquet" by Spoon * "Legendary" by Lou Barlow The Rager * "Stop Dragging Me Down" by The Obscurities * "Under The Milky Way" by The Church * "Decent Days and Nights" by The Futureheads * "Technologic" by Daft Punk * "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake * "Daft Punk is Playing at My House" by LCD Soundsystem * "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" by Poison * "Mi Casa" by Beat Phreaks * "Melt" by Way Out West The O.C. Confidential * "Sound Makes A Circle" by Audible * "House On Fire" by Arkarna * "Title And Registration" by Death Cab For Cutie * "Movie Script Ending" by Death Cab For Cutie * "Sound Of Settling" by Death Cab For Cutie * "How Does It Feel" by The Koreans * "Tres Cosas" by Juana Molina * "Trust Me" by Temper Temper * "E Talking" by Soulwax * "Superluminal" by Home Video * "Positive Tension" by Bloc Party The Return of the Nana * "Eye Of The Tiger" by Survivor * "Shadowland" by Youth Group * "Miami" by Will Smith * "I Turn My Camera On" by Spoon * "Step Aside" by Efterklang * "Adios" by Alan Paul * "Kids With Guns" by Gorillaz * "Bring Em Out" by T.I. * "Get Down" by Cham Pain * "Questa o Quella" by Rigoletto * "Night Groove" by Marc Durst Trio * "Love Underground" by Robbers On High Street * "Na Na Na Na Naa" by Kaiser Chiefs The Showdown * "But Then Again No" by Shout Out Louds * "Hey Scenesters!" by The Cribs * "The Party's Crashing Us" by Of Montreal * "Cage That Tiger" by Soledad Brothers * "The Big Fight" by Stars * "Freight Elevator" by The Rogers Sisters * "Twenty Two Fourteen" by The Album Leaf The O.Sea * "Dirty Lives" by Love As Laughter * "Panther" by Wilco * "Rae" by My Pet Genius * "Antmusic" by Hyper * "Cava Del Rio" by Senza * "Love For Granted" by Phoenix * "Nothing Like You & I" by The Perishers * "Fix You" by Coldplay The Dearly Beloved * "El Manana" by Gorillaz * "Crosses" by Jose Gonzalez * "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap * "You're Not The Law" by The Dead 60's * "An Honest Mistake" by The Bravery * "Hot Ride" by The Prodigy * "Friends" by Ryan Adams & The Cardinals * "Twenty Two Fourteen" by The Album Leaf Category:Music